Sonic Worldwide
Sonic Worldwide is a Japanese-American action-adventure video game, being based on by . It is developed by and published by , being released for Sega Orion on June 9th, 2019. Synopsis Sonic is forced to travel around the world to collect seven chaos emeralds to stop Eggman from reaching this goal to take over the world by using them to reform a destructive mech known as the Chaos Eggrobo Mech. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - a chill and free-spirited hedgehog with superhuman speed who travels around Mobius to find all Chaos Emeralds before Eggman achieves to find them first for his shady activities and unleashes TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an intelligent and resourceful twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and helps him to stop Eggman from TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - a tough and rather TBD echidna who guards the Master Emerald and helps Sonic to TBD. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a tomboyish and friendly female hedgehog who has a longtime crush on Sonic and owns a large hammer that allows her to smash any type of evil. Supporting *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD Antagonists *'Chaos Eggrobo Mech' (non-speaking) - a massive mech harnessed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds being piloted by Eggman while Sonic is using his Super mode. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the megalomaniacal leader of the Eggman Empire who TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively) - Eggman's robotic henchmen who TBD. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - a mysterious and edgy hedgehog/Black Arms hybrid who is considered the Ultimate Life Form as TBD. *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a sneaky and flirtatious jewel thief who aids Eggman with his plans by providing some TBD, having a rather odd rivalship with Knuckles since she usually flirts with him to distract him from TBD. *'Egg Wolf' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Egg Angel' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Egg Eagle' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Egg Bull' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Egg Anaconda' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Egg Dragon' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Egg Maids' (both voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Egg Devourer' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD Enemies *'Moto Bug' - TBD *'Crabmeat' - TBD *'Caterkiller' - TBD *'Chopper' - TBD *'Buzz Bomber' - TBD *'Balkiry' - TBD *'Nebula' - TBD *'Snail Blaster' - TBD *'Spinner' - TBD *'Egg Pawn' - TBD *'Eggrobo' - TBD * Worlds *Green Hill Zone *Angel Island *Station Square *Spagonia *Granadina *Chun-nan *Nichiwa *Metropolis *Death Egg Missions See /Missions. Gameplay The game plays similar to the Sonic Adventure duology as it includes four gameplay types, keeping the main Sonic type, the treasure hunting one (with some tweaks), a new mode featuring Amy being a mix of Sonic's with the added importance of smashing objects with her hammer and a new mode focusing mainly on flight as Tails has to fight flying enemies. It also has a small open world focus as you can explore the expanded Mobius by doing both main missions and some fun side quests, despite that you are not allowed to enter other worlds until you finish the story in the previous world and there is a certain order you have to do the story. Each world holds a different Chaos Emerald with the final world being the Death Egg where you can challenge Eggman, Shadow and Rogue. Each world holds a different boss who is special to a different form of gameplay. Instead of rings being health, there is a health bar as rings are used for currency. Each world also has three Egg Bases which, when you beat one of them, you unlock an unique side mission. Sequel See Sonic: Nega. Quotes *'Eggman:' Sonic the Hedgehog, we finally met again. *'Sonic:' Well, if it isn't Dr. Robuttnik... *'Eggman:' (annoyed) It's Robotnik! Say it right, blue rat! *'Sonic:' Whatever... What are you up this time? Come on, tell me. Pretty please. *'Eggman:' Fine! If you want it so much... (notices) Hold on a second, are you trying to fool me? Trivia *This game is considered a pseudo-reboot to Sonic Adventure and a soft reboot to the Sonic series in general. *Some changes are introduced, including: **A new voice cast is introduced, with Espio being the only character retaining its previous voice. **Tails, Amy and Cream are aged up to 12, 14 and 11, respectively. **Amy's crush on Sonic became less obsessive as she is indeed older. ***However, unlike previously, there's hints he feels the same for her, but he isn't brave enough to admit it. **As a result of being older, Cream is now more mature but rather mischievous. ***In addition, she also calls Tails by his true name, implying that she has a crush on him, and she is rather embarassed when her mother treats her like she was younger. **Tiara Boobowski and Honey the Cat, both forgotten characters, are reintroduced to the series canon. **Shadow and Rouge start out as antagonists as they would only redeem later on. **The game introduces two new regions: Granadina (based in South America, mainly Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Colombia and Uruguay) and Nichiwa (based in Japan). *According to the game's developers, the soft reboot was considered necessary due to it being a way to introduce new concepts after Sonic Forces having a rather mixed reception and finding it to be a good finale to the main Sonic series. **This era is commonly nicknamed the "Rebirth Era". **It was also confirmed that its sister series Underground Heroes is set in this continuity. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: Rebirth Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas